The Power He Knows Not (Redo)
by Summerrogue
Summary: After a late night potions accident before the Triwizard tournament Harry,Ron,Hermione,Draco,Luna and Neville discover they have special powers that could help Harry complete the tournament and get out alive.Will they defeat Voldemort in the battle for the wizarding world? Or will they perish as it falls? This is a rewrite
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is a rewrite of my story The Power He Knows Not ,which was frankly horrific and unreadable , this is probably just as bad. Anyway here it is and I hope you will take the time to favorite, follow and review.**

**This story will have Drarry so If you don't like the pairing I suggest that you do not read :)**

**A/N: I've fixed all the missing words and it should be correct now, if you spot anymore then please feel free to tell me in a review.**

**:) Summer xxx**

* * *

**Chapter one **

Harry was running blindly through the forest tripping over roots and fallen branches there was a bright light up ahead,with just a few feet to go he caught his foot on a twisted root. He fell face first into the mud, his head slammed into the ground making him see stars. He lay in the dirt trying to force his body to move, it wasn't safe here. His cold and exhausted body wouldn't cooperate and his eyes fluttered closed. He had given up. Why should he move? Why should he fight? It was over, they had lost. Someone was coming closer and Harry couldn't bring himself to care. His aching legs were beginning to cramp,they had twisted under him as he fell.

''Harry?'' A voice asked quietly from his left, the person who had spoken fell to their knees beside him,

''Don't be dead...Please don't be dead.'' The kneeling figure begged,Harry's hand reached for the voice... It never reached its destination before it fell cold to the ground.

* * *

Harry opened eyes to the soft light that filtered through the curtains that surrounded his bed in the Gryffindor tower. He rolled over untangling himself from his red duvet, he yawned and sat up stretching. The dream had felt so real ,He had felt like he was really there. Harry raised his hand to his eyes and realised he had been crying . He may have been dreaming but for the first time he had felt like he was loved, maybe it was silly but he didn't care. He wasn't sad, on the contrary he was very happy.

''Should I be happy?'' He thought, ''It was a dream.''

He was so confused, sighing he pulled aside the curtain and swung his legs off of the bed.

He got dressed quickly in his school robes and threw a glass of cold water over Ron's head before running out the door away from the sound of Ron spluttering and shouting at his retreating back.

''BLOODY HELL HARRY!'' He yelled, Harry was still laughing as he ran out of the portrait hole.

* * *

The Great hall was filled with students getting ready for a long and tiring day of lessons. The Beauxbatons Contingent sat at the Ravenclaw table huddled around one of the many fires that lined the Great hall, they were all wrapped in shawls and scarves,

''Clearly they're freezing.'' Stated Hermione dryly to Harry as he sat down.

''Yep.'' He agreed as he piled his plate with eggs and bacon.

''Where's Ron?'' Hermione asked, Harry grinned.

''What did you do?'' She questioned with a half hearted disapproving glare.

''Pff..Nothing.'

''I'm sure.'' Hermione said skeptically, ''Anyway, I have something to show you both.'' She turned back to her breakfast and an ancient looking potions book that she had propped up on a flagon of pumpkin juice.

* * *

Luna Lovegood sat by herself at the end of the Ravenclaw table near the doors and far away from the group of Beauxbatons girls who were shivering and complaining in rapid french to each other. Luna didn't mind being alone she had many imaginary creatures to keep her company, contrary to popular belief she knew they weren't real but she never knew what to say to anyone who spoke to her, she just panicked and spouted some facts about her fantasy animals and they went away leaving her to her own thoughts. The other girls in her house had learned not to talk to her lest they be thought as mad as she was . Luna sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a friend that was as lonely as she was, maybe she could talk to Moaning Myrtle later. She always had something to talk about , maybe they could be friends.

Content with her plan she went back to eating her breakfast swinging her bare feet under the table.

* * *

Durmstrang was a proud school that had always kept their location secret, it was hard to talk to people that wanted to know every detail of their lives in the mysterious school they had come from. They never let their guard down around strangers and the Slytherins that they sat with had grown bored of the Bulgarians a few days after their arrival. The Durmstrang students had avoided all the questions that they had been bombarded with the second they had sat down, they had gained no friends and they were content with that.

Breakfast at the Slytherin table was as usual a very boring and frosty affair.

* * *

Ron had arrived at breakfast just fifteen minutes after Harry, He threw himself onto the bench beside a startled Neville who hadn't seen him coming.

'' Good Morning!'' said Harry cheerfully

''Why would you do that to me Harry?'' Was all he said.

''Because I felt like it?'' said Harry smiling slightly.

Ron just glared at him and began to stuff his mouth with all the sausages he could reach. Ignoring her friends, Hermione opened her potions book to a page that she had marked with a piece of scrap parchment.

''So , I may have found something that could help you with the first task Harry.'' She looked excited.

''What is it?'' Harry questioned.

''It's called 'Vis Vires', it's basically a strength potion'' She said looking between her friends with a happy expression.

''Ok, but what does it do exactly?'' Ron asked through a mouthful of scrambled egg.

''Oh ,It's quite simple really, you see when you mix diced Mirinda root with crushed sna-''

Ron cut her off before she could finish, ''Mione stop.''

''What?''

''You were going to tell us all about it, just tell us what it does.''

''Right, yes, it temporarily boosts both magical and physical strength'' She looked at Ron, ''Was that better?'' She asked raising her eyebrow.

Ron nodded, ''Right ,so what do we need?''

''We're going to need a few things that we can only get from Professor Snape's private stores.'' She grimaced, ''I don't think we could get them anywhere else, we don't have time''

''The task is in a month.'' Stated Harry, ''We can go tonight after curfew,we have the cloak.''

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

''Can I come?'' Everyone jumped they had forgotten that Neville was there.

''Um...Ok?'' Said Harry surprised that Neville would want to break any rules especially when it involved Snape, smiling Neville tucked into his porridge.

The four friends finished off their breakfast and headed to their first lesson of the day. Potions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter, the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoy and take the time to favourite, follow and review :)**

**SummerRogue**

** xxx**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Later that night when the common room had emptied of the last stragglers,the small group of trouble makers began to head for the portrait hole,sneaking through the common room, invisibility cloak in hand, they were nearing the exit when they were accosted by Ginny who had clearly been waiting for them.

'I overheard you at breakfast and I've decided I'm coming with you.' She stated glaring at at Hermione who was standing next to Harry.

'Um..look Ginny it's not that we don't want you to come but I don't think we'd all fit under Harry's cloak. ' said Hermione looking uncomfortable under the redhead's murderous gaze.

''Oh, I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind if I came with you.'' said Ginny putting on a sweet, innocent expression.

''Um... Hermione's right Ginny, we won't all fit under my cloak.'' Harry said awkwardly.

''Fine, I'm sure professor Snape will love to hear about this.'' She said smugly as she turned to leave through the portrait hole. There was a loud thud as she hit the floor.

''Hermione?''

''Yeah?''

''What did you do?'

''Um...I stunned her.'' Said Hermione sheepishly.

''Ok.'' Harry shrugged as he stepped over Ginny's unconscious body. Everyone followed him moving carefully so as not to stand on the girl who was lying on the floor. They left through the portrait hole and hurried down the hall.

The group started sneaking to the darkened dungeons shrouded in Harry's invisibility cloak that barely covered their feet, they reached the potions classroom where they spotted a small girl with long blonde hair wearing pyjamas shuffling into the empty potions classroom.

'Who was that?' Ron whispered loudly earning a sore foot courtesy of Hermione.

'That's Luna Lovegood' whispered Neville ,' She sleepwalks all the time.'

Harry gave him a quizzical look 'How would you know that?'

'Oh...she helped me find Trevor once and we talked a little.' replied Neville.

'Shhhhh!'

'Sorry 'Mione'

They got to the door and slipped in silently,spotting Luna lying on one of the desks snoring softly. Hermione gently removed the cloak from everyone's heads She stowed it away in the bag that was hanging from her shoulder, not once did they notice the figure slumped over sleeping in the shadows.

* * *

Heading to the ingredient store they started to search for the ingredients to make the ''Vis Vires'' potion

'Ok first we need Mirinda Root.' stated Hermione. Everyone in the large store cupboard started scanning the shelves for the ingredients Hermione read out from her list, they were completely engrossed in their task hoping to leave as quickly as had left Ginny in the common room and someone would find her sooner or later.

'What are you doing?' Asked a quiet voice from the doorway.

It was so sudden that everyone in the cupboard jumped spinning around and knocking ingredients flying from the shelves, a massive crash was heard throughout the classroom. Luna jumped startled at the response to her whispered question.

'I'm sorry! I thought you knew I was here.' She said in a hurried whisper, her already wide blue eyes growing wider as the spilled herbs and potions on the floor started to bubble and a mist began to rise into the air.

'POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!' roared Draco Malfoy emerging from shadows. Everyone was so shocked at his sudden appearance that they forgot about the mist slowly rising from the pool on the ground.

'Why are you here?' asked Harry in a confused voice seeing no reason for the Slytherin to be in the potions room in the middle of the night.

'Yeah ferret where did you come from?' Spat Ron.

'Never mind that ,Weasel! Those ingredients have mixed we don't know what it does ,we have to get out before...'Draco collapsed to the ground not finishing his sentence.

'Draco?!' Harry exclaimed confused as everyone started to fall like flies around him when they inhaled the mist that had formed, Harry looked around panicking before he fell face first into the concoction on the floor, dead to the world.

* * *

When Draco woke up he looked around the darkened hospital wing trying to remember how he got there, the events of last night slowly filtered into his mind. That morning he had heard Potter and his ridiculous friends planning on stealing from Snape and had decided that he was going to wait for them in the classroom and get some points for catching them. When he arrived i the potions room he'd made himself comfortable in a shadowed corner, he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he heard the loud crash and then Loony Lovegood apologizing. He rushed over to the store cupboard trying to see what was going on when he saw the mess of ingredients on the floor bubbling and creating a mist ,Potty and Weasel started asking him stupid questions and forgetting the mess on the had tried to warn them of how dangerous it was,that was all he remembered.

There was a burning sensation on his shoulder blades,'I must have fallen strangely.' He thought. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him, her arms laden with various potions.

'Oh!' She Exclaimed nearly dropping her potions, 'I didn't know you had woken up Mr Malfoy.' She began waving her wand over him and muttering to a quill that she had conjured to float beside her to take notes. When she had finished her checkup she tapped her wand onto another sheet of parchment that she had tucked into her pocket.

'No, that can't be right...' She wandered away leaving Draco sitting in his hospital bed.

'Madam Pomfrey? What can't be right?' He called across the infirmary 'Madam Pomfrey?' She was engrossed in her charts and didn't hear him. Draco sighed and slumped back into his pillows waiting for the distracted Medi-witch to return.

'Maybe the wrackspurts have made her brain go fuzzy...' Luna had woken up.

'What?' Draco asked with an exasperated sigh, he turned his head to face the girl who had spoken.

'Wrackspurts, they fly into your ears and make your brain go fuzzy.' Said Luna, her eyes taking on a far away look. Draco just nodded at her and rolled over away from her hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

By the time Hermione, Ron and Neville woke up it had been three days and Luna had been sent back to her classes, Draco was still in the same bed he woke up in waiting for Madam Pomfrey to realise there was nothing wrong with him as he had told her repeatedly. The medi witch sent Ron, Neville and Hermione back to their dormitory with a clean bill of health the next day with strict instructions not to overexert themselves and come to her with any concerns.

Draco had been in the Hospital wing for a week now and was beginning to lose his patience with the poor confused nurse that kept using diagnostic spells whenever she passed his bed, his father would definitely be hearing about this when he was released from the schools infirmary.

Harry on the other hand was blissfully unaware of the world that moved around him, he was yet to wake up and Madam Pomfrey was worrying constantly hoping that he would be alright. The spell she used to check up on Harry were coming back as if he was awake and functioning normally, she had gotten Professor Snape to try his own version of her healing charms and he got much of the same result no matter what spell he used. When he finally awoke he spotted Draco across the room looking at him curiously. After about a minute of being awake Harry realized he didn't have his glasses on he also realized he didn't need them.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room ,surprised and relieved to see him awake, she began running tests on him and still she found nothing wrong, She asked Harry how he was feeling and he told her that he didn't need to use his glasses anymore, she was surprised and immediately ran tests on his eyes and found that his vision had indeed been corrected. Madam Pomfrey sent a piece of parchment zooming down the hall to Professor Snape telling him what had happened, he was working on finding out if there were going to be any ill effects from the potion that his idiotic students had accidentally created.

Harry and Draco were set free from the stuffy Hospital wing two days later after Madam Pomfrey made them promise to come back everyday for check-ups, they had quickly agreed and left as soon as they could, just incase the witch changed her mind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading:) Please remember to favourite follow and review :)**

**SummerRogue xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, don't kill me I have been on holiday and I hadn't so much as looked at this for weeks, I hope you enjoy this. My chapters are short most of the time, I hope you don't mind.**

**Please enjoy follow and review :) SummerRoguexxx**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione first began to notice she something was different when her usually heavy bookbag no longer hurt her back and shoulders when she carried it around all day like it usually did, she spent the day free of any muscle pain. She only began to question it when she caught the massive suit of armor in the hall that Peeves had tried to push over onto her. At the end of the day when classes were over she had headed to the library and when she couldn't find anything about what was happening to her she went to the hospital wing to tell Madam Pomfrey about her sudden burst of strength and speedy reflexes. When she arrived at the hospital wing Dumbledore was having a conversation with Madam Pomfrey, not wanting to interrupt she sat down on a large wooden chair that was near the large wooden doors. Hermione didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was unavoidable when two people were so close to you, Professor Dumbledore looked very worried.

'And you're sure?' He asked Madam Pomfrey, 'Maybe we should run a few more tests just to make sure.' He looked to be contemplating something.

'I'll test him more in the next few days he seems fine to me, but there could be more going on.' Said the motherly woman, ' I'll call for you if anything turns up.'

'Thank you my dear, we should take tea soon.' He smiled and headed out of the large double doors humming a merry tune. He walked straight past Hermione without so much as a glance in her direction. The young witch was confused by this but she had other things on her mind so brushed it off.

'I was wondering if you have a moment Madam Pomfrey?' she asked walking towards the nurse. It seemed as though She hadn't been heard so she tried again standing directly in front of the woman.

'Madam Pomfrey?' and yet again it seemed as if the matron didn't hear her, or see her for that matter. 'I'm not that small!' She exclaimed as she reached out and tapped the nurse on the shoulder. Startled, poor Madam Pomfrey jumped and looked directly at Hermione as if only realizing she was there.

'Oh! I didn't see you there!' Said the witch putting a hand on her chest like she was trying to slow her racing heart.

'I was right in front of you?' Hermione sighed, she began to tell Madam Pomfrey what had happened.

'Something strange is happening to me, my bag has been a lot easier to lift today and Peeves pushed over a suit of armor and I caught it without thinking. That wasn't heavy either, it should have been...'

' I see, your magic might be trying to compensate for some side effect of the potion, let me do some scans.'

She held her wand up. Hermione stayed as still as possible knowing that if she moved it would only take longer to get her results.

'I can't see anything abnormal, we'll do some more extensive tests tomorrow when you come in for your checkup.' said Madam Pomfrey. ' It's dinner time, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you are.' Knowing she was being dismissed, Hermione headed out of the Infirmary waving as she went.

* * *

When Ron saw Hermione walking into the Great hall he noticed that she wasn't walking the same way she usually did, she was walking straighter even though she was still carrying her book bag which he was sure weighed a ton and a half.

'Where did you go? I waited on you for ages.' He said as she reached the gryffindor table.

'I went see Madam Pomfrey about something.' She replied simply as she began to serve herself dinner.

'Oh right, what did she say about your 'super strength'?' Ron asked making quotations in the air with his fingers.

'I- What!?' exclaimed Hermione, she couldn't remember mentioning it to anyone. 'Ron, how did you know about that?'

'What?' He asked.

'I didn't tell you about the strength thing!'

'I was there, wasn't I?...Wait no ...'

'You definitely weren't there.'

'But I saw it, you caught that huge suit of armor and then Madam Pomfrey wouldn't notice you even when you stood right in front of her.'

Hermione looked shocked 'The invisible thing and th...the thing with the armor actually happened, but how did you see!?

'I..what?'said Ron confused, 'Why would i see that?! When did it happen anyway?'

'It happened this morning.' Ron and Hermione were shocked when someone spoke from directly behind them.

'I can do things too.' Said Luna softly.

'What are you doing here?' Ron asked.

'Precisely what I was thinking Mr Weasley.' Drawled Snape sighing looking like he could use a good nights sleep.

Ron looked annoyed, 'We're not doing anything.' , Hermione nudged him with her shoulder.

'Sorry Professor, we were just leaving.' She smiled and dragged Ron away as quickly as possible.

'And you miss Lovegood?' asked Snape rounding on the poor Ravenclaw.

'I must be going too Professor, I see the nargles have gotten to you, I wouldn't want to catch them.' She turned and skipped away before Snape could say anything.

* * *

The little blonde girl headed cheerfully to a secluded corner of the castle to play with her newfound powers she had discovered when she had been sleepwalking. She had been having a nice dream about finding Crumple-horned snorcacks with her father. She startled awake when she walked straight into something very solid then she opened her eyes to see a huge beast in the middle of the astronomy tower. The animal licked her face and she realized what it was.

'Daddy will be so happy!' she exclaimed, it was a Crumple-Horned Snorcack! Luna was just wondering how she would get the creature back to her dormitory when it morphed into a cat with a puff of purple smoke then started flickering into different animals that Luna loved it finally stopped vanishing in another puff of smoke. Luna concentrated hard and tried to manifest something else ,with a tiny cloud of green smoke a very small puppy appeared and started to dance around in excitement trying to get to Luna's face , she crouched down and picked up the small puppy smiling.

'I'll call you poppy;'she murmured skipping softly back to the Ravenclaw tower, she was asleep the second her head hit the pillow and she didn't see the small dog disappear.

* * *

Harry had been daydreaming all the way through Breakfast and hadn't even noticed Ron and Hermione taking their seats at either side of him.

'Hey Harry,' Whispered Hermione,startling him out of his stupor.

Harry jumped.

'Blimey 'Mione ,way to give me a heart attack!' Exclaimed Harry, his hand resting on his chest trying to slow his speeding heart.

'Sorry.'She said not sounding sorry at all,actually she sounded a bit worried. 'I have something to ask you but it can wait 'til later.'

'Yeah...sure, whatever.'Harry replied trailing off distracted by the pale boy across the room who seemed to be in pain. Breakfast went by quickly and without any interruption, the bell rang and everyone picked up their bags and headed to wherever they went on their first class of the day.

* * *

At lunch time Ron, Hermione and Harry hurried into an abandoned classroom. The group of friends sat down some of the chairs that were lying around on the floor.

'Ok ,what did you want to ask me?' Harry asked waiting patiently while Hermione tried to find the right words.

'Oksohaveyouhadanyweirdthingshappentoyou?'she said in one breath

'Could you say that again?I could quite make that out.'Harry said grinning slightly.

Ron was the one who answered, 'She said have you had and weird things happen to you, you know ,since the potions accident?'He had a worried look on his face.

'No?Have you?'asked Harry confused

'Um..well you see, Peeves pushed a suit of armor onto me I caught it before it could crush me, I thought it was like an adrenaline rush...Anyway I couldn't find anything in the library about it, so I went to Madam Pomfrey and she said it was probably just my magic playing up to compensate for some unknown effect from the potion, but it didn't seem like magic to me, it was different somehow...'Hermione said ,she seemed terrified. 'And she couldn't see me even though I was right in front of her...'

'You mean you have a superpower, like X-men?'asked Harry

'What's an X-men?' Asked Ron

'It doesn't matter Ron,tell him what you did.' Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

'Right, ok,well earlier I felt as if I had been with Hermione when all those things were happening to her , but I wasn't. I hadn't seen her since charms.'

He said,the room fell silent.

'I think it was the potion.' Hermione said after about a minute of silence, 'It must have done something to us,Luna said she can do things too,she didn't say what though.'

'We could find her and ask.'suggested Harry, 'I wonder if I've got any superpowers?' He smiled.

'This isn't funny Harry, they aren't superpowers anyway.' Hermione huffed, Harry shrugged and headed to the door

* * *

Finding Luna Lovegood proved to be harder than they thought,by the time they gave up it was time for their next class. They had just sat down in the Transfiguration class when Neville walked in and sat down beside them.

'Hi guys.'He said cheerfully,he received quiet hellos from Ron,Hermione and Harry.

'Um..Neville?'Hermione ventured.

'Yeah?' asked Neville,smiling slightly.

'I was just wondering if you felt anything strange recently? After the...thing I mean.'Hermione questioned.

This got her a large amount of strange looks from around the class.

'No,but I'll be sure to let you know 'Mione' He said with a smile. Harry and Ron just looked between Neville and Hermione snickering.

Hermione sighed 'You know what I meant.' Neville being unable to get through ten minutes without causing some kind of accident was staring at Hermione and not paying attention to to where he was pointing his wand.

'OUCH Neville What the Hell?!' exclaimed Harry, His hand was bleeding from the cutting curse that Neville had sent towards him.

'Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Harry.I'll take you to the hospital wing!'said Neville as he scrambled to get up from his seat.

'Don't be silly ,it's just a tiny cut ,its barely even sore now actually.' Harry stated looking at his hand, he was confused when he found it wasn't even cut. There was a small amount of blood but no cut could be found.

Ron,Hermione and Harry shared a glance.

'Brilliant!' Exclaimed Harry feeling excited.

'Can someone please tell me what's going on?'cried Neville confused.

'After class we'll tell you, people are looking.' Whispered Hermione just as Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

* * *

When the class ended they headed to another empty room and sat down on various desks and chairs that were dotted around the room.

'Hello' said Luna walking quietly through the doorway closing the door behind her .Everyone turned to look at her not used to her popping up all over the place.

'Ok well since everyone is here we may as well start from the beginning.' Started Hermione, they recounted their strange experiences and Neville's eyes got wider. When everyone had finished their stories he had to ask.

'What about Malfoy?'

Everyone looked at him wide eyed before rushing towards the door running the whole way to the Gryffindor common room,Luna followed skipping closely behind the Gryffindors and no one in the common room even spared the small Ravenclaw a second look as the group entered through the portrait hole.

Hermione and Luna waited near the stairs that led to the boys dormitories while the boys ran upstairs to get the Marauder's map.

'I don't know why this never crossed my mind when we were looking for you Luna.' said Hermione .

'I can't believe we didn't remember Malfoy.' Ron spat the Slytherin's name like it was a foul curse word as they walked back down the stairs.

'Don't we have a class now?'Harry asked

'Oh yes we do! Come on we're going to be late!' Hermione exclaimed. They all hurried out the door, Luna followed them stepping softly in the opposite direction to her own class unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

After all their classes were finished for the day the group met up in the great hall for dinner,Ron walked close to Harry bumping into him accidentally, He was plunged into a vision. Harry was walking towards a massive dragon looking terrified, the vision was sped up making Ron feel dizzy it ground to a halt as Harry was caught in a ball of fire. Then there was nothing just black.

It was a gasping Ron that came back out of his vision in the great hall a couple of feet away from the Gryffindor table surrounded by the group of friends, they all looked worried.

'What did you see Ron?' Asked Luna concernedly.

'D-D-Darkness...'He then went on to explain what he had saw to the others,sitting down at the table they tried to make sense of it.

'Maybe the potion has given you some kind of seer abilities.' Said Hermione deep in thought 'Touch someone else.'

Ron reached over the table and tapped Neville's forehead,he was yanked into another load of speeding images. He saw Neville falling into the black lake and growing gills like a fish seconds before he drowned, He breathed in the cool water he swam to the surface his gills melting back into his neck as he broke into the cool afternoon air,he turned around to face a large crowd on stands in the middle of the lake. In the second image his hands were outstretched making roots lunge out of the ground felling a group of attackers in black robes that surrounded him. Once more Ron was pulled out of his trance,gasping he told the others what he had seen.

'So what I have super healing powers, then I die? And Neville has some kind of underwater breathing thing and can,what..like control plants or something?'asked Harry incredulously looking around at the group.

'Well yeah I mean he saw what happened to me.'Said Hermione looking around for confirmation.

'Its not like we can fling Neville into the lake and see if he drowns.'said Ron

'No...But we can try out my abilities' said Hermione 'and Neville's plant thing but we can't exactly cut Harry, what if he didn't heal. We can see how Luna's manifesting works too'

'I'm going to try and find Dra..I mean Malfoy.'Harry said in an apologetic voice stuttering slightly.

'Um...okay see you later then mate.' Ron said as everyone got up to leave,they walked out of the hall talking about ways they could practice their powers.

* * *

Sooo? what do you think it's kind of a filler chapter :/

I'm putting a warning here, the next chapter with have some blood and bullying mentions so if this bothers you I think it might be skippable. I haven't finished it yet so I don't know.

Please follow and review, if you find any typos please tell me , my eyes seem to skim over them and ffn sometimes cuts words :(

SummerRoguexxx


End file.
